1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle drag racing simulation systems, and more particularly concerns drag racing simulation systems for simultaneous competition of two or more vehicles, such as for racing of cars, trucks, bicycles and the like, and for measuring the horsepower and simulated speed in a stationary competitive situation, such as for simulating performance in a quarter-mile race.
2. Description of Related Art
Drag racing of vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles has long been a popular sport, and has developed from impromptu street racing to a high performance, commercial event often staged in a special stadium with a track for the actual competition, and burnout areas for preparation of tires prior to racing. However, as the horsepower and speeds of such vehicles have increased, so have the risks grown to the individual competitors. Advances in safety strategies and equipment have partially limited these risks, but are not readily available to members of the public who may desire to test their amateur skills and their own vehicles in head to head competition. A need has therefore arisen for a way of safely simulating drag racing of vehicles.
In one approach to simulation of drag racing of vehicles, two automobiles simulate racing conditions using dynamometer equipment instead of an open roadway. Two adjacent stalls for the automobiles are provided, with dynamometric traction means in each stall for engaging the rear wheels of the automobiles. A distance monitor with an indicator provide for indication of progress of the simulated race, as well as the results of the race. No particular skill is called for in steering the automobiles, since they are securely engaged in position in their stalls so that their simulated progress can be monitored by the dynamometer equipment.
A bicycle racing simulator is also known that provides for the simultaneous riding of one or more cycles to simulate competitions within a limited area. The driving wheel of each cycle drives a fluid pump, allowing close monitoring of the efforts of each cyclist. Indications given by the level of the liquid in a column filled by the fluid pump provide an indication of simulated distance traveled by the vehicle. However, very little freedom of movement of the cycles are tolerated, so that the cycles must remain in a relatively fixed position, and in order to prevent vacillation, the cycles may be mounted on pinions.
Another similar bicycle training and exercise device is known in which a conventional bicycle is mounted and restrained for exercise and/or riding training. The rear wheel is engaged between two rear rollers, preventing forward and back movement of the bicycle in a longitudinal direction. A moving roller supported beltway for the front wheel simulates a roadway surface and is powered by the rear traction wheel of the bicycle or by an independent drive device. The device includes a horizontal moving beltway consisting of an endless moving belt supported by rollers. The rollers prevent the rider from steering the bicycle off of the moving belt, and prevent the bicycle wheels from skidding off the belt. Restraint chains are attached to the frame of the bicycle, enabling limited steering and tilting of the bicycle for training purposes, while maintaining the orientation of the bicycle within safe limits to prevent injury to the rider.
Another known road simulation device is used for testing and demonstration of the operation of a driverless, stationary motorcycle. After the motorcycle is rolled onto the entrance ramp and positioned in an upright manner such that the front tire rests in a longitudinal motorcycle support channel that does not permit rotation of the front tire, the rear tire is rotatably supported upon two rollers.
It is thus apparent that what has been needed and heretofore unavailable in the prior art is a stationary drag racing simulation system that offers a challenging and realistic ride, and that is capable of handling one or more contestants. There thus remains a need for a system and method for simulation of drag racing for simultaneous competition of two or more vehicles, such as motorcycles, that allows for limited yaw, pitch and roll movement of the vehicles, as well as vertical, and horizontal forward and backward and side-to-side movement, so that driving skills that would otherwise be needed in drag racing in an open roadway are also involved in riding or driving the vehicles even though they are substantially stationary. It would also be desirable to provide for monitoring the horsepower, simulated speed and progress of the contestants during competition. It would further be desirable to provide a racing platform for the drag racing simulation with a burnout area and means to restrain the vehicles during a burnout period to prepare the drive wheels of the vehicles for the race, air blowers can be provided at the front of the platform to blow air past the vehicles to cool them during competition, and means for facilitating entry and exit of the vehicles onto and off of the racing platform. The present invention meets these and other needs.